There are various known fastening members configured to attach a head ornament such as a wig or a hair increasing tool, via hairs remaining on a head. For example, Patent Document 1 below describes a stopper in which plural protrusion pieces are attached to one leg piece of a metallic reversible member so as to have a comb shape, and a friction member is attached to the other leg piece. The stopper is configured to be opened and closed by reversing and restoring the reversible member. In order to attach the head ornament to the hairs using the stopper, the reversible member of the stopper is first reversed to be released while the stopper is attached to the rear surface of the head ornament. Subsequently, the stopper is placed on the head, and a user restores the reversible member by pressing the reversible member with his hand, so that the head ornament is attached to the hair.
Patent Document 2 below discloses a wig attachment tool which includes a male component of a so-called hook-and-loop fastener, with a configuration in which plural monofilaments protrude from one surface of a base sheet. In order to attach the wig to the hairs using the wig attachment tool, the hairs are tangled with the monofilaments by pressing the front surface of the wig toward the head, while the wig attachment tool is attached to the rear surface of the wig. Thus, the wig is attached to the hairs.
Patent Document 3 below describes an attachment tool which includes a so-called spring comb with plural comb-tooth-like portions, which are formed by bending an elongated member at the front end of the comb. In order to attach the wig to the hairs using the attachment tool, the hairs are clamped by the comb-tooth-like portions by inserting the comb-tooth-like portions into the hairs on the head, while an ornament tool is attached to the rear surface of the wig. Thus, the wig is attached to the hairs.